


if they be worthy (get ready to rock)

by deerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: “It is not just any van,” Thor says solemnly. “She is worthy of respect.”“Dear God,” Loki says. “You get a new van and suddenly your head inflates three sizes.”They stare at the old minivan for a moment. One of the side mirrors judders like it may fall off at any moment.“It’s not even from this decade,” Loki says finally. “It’s not even from a decade close to this one.”





	if they be worthy (get ready to rock)

“Whosoever drives this van, if they be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.”

“Oh, come off it, it’s just a van,” Loki groans, rolling his eyes at his brother. 

“It is not just any van,” Thor says solemnly. “She is worthy of respect.”

“Dear God,” Loki says. “You get a new van and suddenly your head inflates three sizes.”

They stare at the old minivan for a moment. One of the side mirrors judders like it may fall off at any moment. 

“It’s not even from this decade,” Loki says finally. “It’s not even from a decade close to this one.”

“She’s sturdy, dependable,” Thor boasts. “She will suit me well.”

“She’s got over 100,000 miles,” Loki says plainly. 

“Look,” Thor says. “Do you have a car?”

Loki colors. “Well, no-”

“Then be quiet,” Thor says. “I shall call her Mjolnir.”

“That’s awfully on the nose, isn’t it?”

“Whatever you say, _wolf shirts_.”

Loki peers down at his shirt, which actually does have a wolf howling up at a moon on it. He shrugs. It’s not the worst thing Thor has ever called him.

“Well, where are we going?”

“We are going to go pick up Bruce,” Thor says predictably. “Then we are going to party.”

“Righteous,” Loki mutters. That probably means the rest of Thor’s ragtag bunch of friends are going to be there. He barely manages not to roll his eyes. The problem with being the youngest is, of course, that one never gets to choose where to go. “This will be buckets of fun, I’m sure.”

  
  
  


Bruce stands on the porch as Thor pulls the van up to the curb. He’s wearing a button-up. Loki snorts; appropriate party attire this is not. 

Thor makes Loki move to the back bench seat so that Bruce can sit up front. 

It’s awkward and ungainly to scramble between the bench seats and into the back, but Loki does it anyway with only minimal complaining. He’s sure that Bruce wouldn’t mind sitting in the back, but he’s still smarting from the time Bruce decked him and doesn’t want to risk it. 

Bruce winces as the passenger side door creaks ominously, but sits in the seat easily enough. “Val said she’d meet us there,” he says by way of greeting. 

Thor grins and Loki sighs, sinking down low into his seat. 

“To the party!” Thor says. 

Bruce twists around in his seat and smiles at Loki. “Nice shirt,” he says.

Loki can’t tell if he’s being facetious or if he’s actually complimenting him. He nods, uncertain of Bruce’s intentions, and then turns to look out the window. The scenery flashes by quickly and all too soon, they’re at Tony’s house. 

Thor rings the doorbell approximately one hundred times. It’s not Tony who opens the door, but Steve. He cheers when he sees them and ushers them inside. “I told Tony he couldn’t even climb up to do a keg stand. Everyone’s in the backyard now, it’s going to be hilarious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just really like Marvel high school AUs. That's all I got for you. 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/afuturetime) sometimes!


End file.
